Imperfection has made us grow
by ll Cele ll
Summary: 100 GillxAngela drabble attempt! Title subject to change. 7/100. Longer drabble number 4, and then longer 6 and onwards!
1. Starlight

OKAY so I really need to get these ideas out of my head. I'm still writing Chasing Molly, but I just keep getting so many Gill/Angela ideas like this that I just HAVE to do a drabble thing so that they're out in the open! Aiming for 100, now that I've started.

I'm never actually wrote drabbles before, so bare with me please! They'll be based all around their relationship also, before dating, just met, marriage etc. xD

Anyways, on with the first one!

Dislaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, and I won't throughout ANY of these drabbles.

* * *

><p>Thinking about it, Angela had never really taken in the full appearance of Gill. Too her, looks didn't matter in the slightest – she was a farmer after all, she could hardly judge based on looks when she's often covered in things which she would rather not mention.<p>

However, on this particular night, things were different for the young farmer.

Looking across the blanket stretched out upon Moon Hill, Angela couldn't help but stare at her 'date' who was snuggled up in a think, winter coat.

All of him seemed to amaze her, but one feature more than anything else-his hair.

The odd, almost pure white colour had always attracted Angela, and on this particular night the starlight ( which the festival they were celebrating was so well know for) only illuminated it further, making it shine like the actual stars themselves.

She smiled as she recalled the numerous times in which she had playfully insulted it, saying things like 'not only is your personality old, but your hair even looks it!'

As she made such a habit of those jokes however, Angela would never directly admit to Gill that she absolutely loved it.

Her own personal fallen star.

* * *

><p>I won't put these note things at the top and bottom after this drabble, unless really necessary, so don't worry!<br>Well there we go, my first ever drabble! xD I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit!


	2. Alchemy

"..."

"Angela, what are you doing?"

"Uh, reading a book, what does it look like?"

After deciding to take a walk around Harmonica town for a change, Gill was quick to discover a rather bemused looking Angela, who was staring at something intently on her lap, something which was a rare site to see in her presence.

A Book.

But it wasn't just any old book, no, it was a thick, dusty and slightly- torn- at- the- edges- tome, something which gained the young man's attention.

A smile desperately tugging at his lips, Gill thought that maybe there was hope for Angela yet after all.

Well, until he looked over her shoulder at least.

Sighing as he carried on with his stroll, he muttered something along the lines off 'you watch far too much television' before flicking his hair and leaving the girl to her studies.

If he had just waited another minute, he would have seen a rather angry looking Wizard storm over to the absorbed girl, apparently attempting to regain possession of his tome.


	3. Genetics

"Thank you Angela, she's beautiful! T-Thank you!"

Cradling in his arms his newborn daughter, Gill had to resist the urge to cry.

She really was a sight to behold, with deep blue sparkling eyes like a glimmering ocean, and soft, wispy hair only a few shades darker than his own.

Looking down at her, Gill then decided that she was perfect. The product of his and Angela's love, a gift from the Harvest Goddess, and the result of many painful months of mood swings and violent outburst on Angela's part.

Looking over her features once again, Gill noticed something...there, in his daughters' eyes; he saw a glimmer of mischief, waywardness.

It was then that he knew that despite outer appearances, she was going to turn out exactly like her mother.

Boy, was he going to be in for a hell of a ride.

* * *

><p>Tiny note, as I swear someone is going to point this out: Yes, I know saying 'thank you' to your wife after she has given birth to your child is weird. But hey, that's what they say in the game right? So that's why I wrote that. ;<p> 


	4. Scarecrow

"MAYA!"

Bursting through the doors of the Ocarina Inn, Angela stormed over to one of the tables and threw herself down into the accompanying chair, ignoring the confused (And some rather worried) looks coming from the other customers.

"Wow Angela, you like, nearly totally destroyed our door! What's wrong?"

"...I-I really need some ice cream, quickly!"

"You got it!"

Coming back a few moments later, Maya brought with her the requested ice cream...practically half the store room's worth. Having a best friend like Maya had its perks, and Angela realised this long ago. The girl always knew when she was upset, and would comfort her in their mutually loved way-ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream.

Sitting down opposite her, Maya leant on the table as she watched Angela scarf down the ice cream, averaging something like 12 spoonfuls a minute. The event went on for several further minutes after that, until finally Angela started to slow her pace down, and Maya found her chance to throw the inevitable question at her.

"So, what's wrong Ange?"

"It's Gill!" slamming her soon into the bowl, Angela stood up, her chair scraping back with a load 'squeak' as if to emphasise her anger.

"Oh oh! What's he done? Has he been being mean again? If so I can help, I've started to know how to stop Chase-"

"No!" Cutting her off abruptly, the flustered farmer looked at the waitress with sad eyes. "He won't even come near me to be mean! That's the problem, he...he stopped visiting me, Maya, and I don't know why!"

"Oh, Ange!"

_Ring_

The gentle melody of the doors bell caught the two's attention, and who else would it be to walk in, apart from the man in question himself.

Maya, being the ever-so-subtle-girl- which she is, bounded straight up to him with the most sickly sweet smile which you could possible imagine.

"Hey Giiiiill!~ Whatcha in here for today then huh? Maybe you could join Angela and me for a while!"

"No, I just need Lunch before I go back to the town hall."

And with that, the aspiring Mayor went up to the counters and received his (apparently pre-booked) order, and as quick as he entered, he left again, only sparing one simple nod and glance at Angela as he did so.

"SEE!"

"Calm down Ange! I'm sure that there's a reason. Lemme come see you tonight after I get off work kays? We can talk more then!"

"Okay..." mumbling sadly as she stuffed one more spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, Angela slapped some money down on the counter, and meekly flapped one hand as a response to Maya's energetic wave goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angelaaaaa!~"

Opening her door , Angela stepped outside to join her friend in the cool spring breeze.

"So" Maya began, entering her 'serious mode'. "Let's try and think of-what the _HELL _is that?"

"Huh? What's what?"

"_That." _Pointing a pale finger towards the culprit, Angela followed her gaze, her eyes landing upon a slump of clothes, topped off with what appeared to be an old sack, adorned with one of the most frightening faces which a human being could draw.

Frightening because it was terrible, not genuinely frightening.

"My scarecrow? Those damn sparrows were having away with my seeds still, so I thought that I would put an end to it!"

It started off with a giggle, which soon became a fully-fledged from- the- bottom- of- your- lungs laugh, which eventually caused Maya to double up out of amusement

"What...what's so funny?"

"Oh...Ange...I think, I think I may have found the reason why Gill hasn't been visiting you lately!"

"Re..really? Go on!"

"When did you put that 'scarecrow' up?" recovering, Maya air quoted scarecrow for emphasis.

"Last Tuesday, why?"

"And when did Gill stop visiting?"

"Last Tue...oh... you have GOT to be kidding me."

"Nope...I think that he's-"

"Scared off the scarecrow?" finishing the sentence for her, Angela just looked at her best friend before doubling up in stitches herself.

Gill was scared of the scarecrow.

The irony was just too much for the girls to take.


	5. Tomatoes

"...Why am I doing this, again?"

Pausing as she almost finished her daily chore of watering her crops; Angela stopped and thought about why she was tending to these particular ones so carefully.

Frowning as she picked one which had grown quicker than the rest (For being in better quality soil, she assumed) she silently cursed whatever force there was in nature for making these of a higher rank than the rest of her field of hard-grown plants.

"Um, Angela, what's wrong?" A little voice behind the young farmer called out as she stormed back into her house, straight over to the modest kitchen.

"Nothing, Finn." She replied in an unusually snappy tone, before pressing the ripe tomato into her mixer.

"Um, Angela, you should probably..."

Unfortunately for Finn, it was too late – Angela, in her apparent rage, had forgotten to put the lid on top of the contraption properly, resulting in the cabinets above and below the worktop looking like there had been a massacre.

Which Angela had carried out.

"Really? REALLY? Seriously Finn, why...just why?"

The little sprite pondered to himself for a moment, not recognising that what Angela had asked was rhetorical.

"Oh, I know I know!" he exclaimed loudly as he watched her wipe down the evidence of the 'accident.' "The Harvest Goddess told me once that it's because love can get messy! ...Or that it can hurt...one of the two!"

"..."

"A-Angela?"

"I'm going to change my clothes, so don't look."

Turning his back to give her some privacy, Finn wasn't so sure whether her face had turned red because of the tomato juice, or whether it had turned that colour from his previous comment.


	6. Smile

(Follows on from the previous drabble.)

"FINN. Just be quiet, I don't want things to get any worse."

Walking or, more appropriately deemed, _stomping, _Angela was now making her way over to Harmonica Town, ready to present the little tomato juice which she could salvage to a certain silver-haired boy.

"B-But Angela!" desperately trying to get her to listen to him, Finn flailed around in the air as he tried his hardest to keep up with the incredibly stubborn girl.

"..."

Sighing as he realised that it was useless, the yellow sprite decided that it was perhaps best to keep his distance from the girl after all, upon realising what the likely reaction would be when she found out what he had been trying to tell her all along.

Xxxxxxxx

"Okay there he is...ohmyGodohmyGod calm down Angela, it's just some damn juice!"

"Hey, Gill!" she called quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Sure, Angela had given Gill his favourite gift before, but it had always been made at the Ocarina inn. A place where Angela assumed they didn't have those sorts of 'accidents'. (Unless Maya was the one in the kitchen, of course.)

"What is it, Angela, I'm trying to...re...ad..." Looking up from his book at the girl headed towards him, Gill had to do a double take to make sure that she wasn't carrying any weapons. Upon seeing that she was actually weapon-free, Gill placed his forehead in his hands, wandering why someone like Angela could have ever helped save the Goddess tree from dying.

"What the hell has she done now..." he muttered before resuming his normal posture, debating whether to ask her out straight or not when she reached him.

"I made you something, Gill. You better be pleased with it because you have NO idea what I had to go through in order to produce it."

Smiling as she fished out the securely sealed bottle of the tomato juice which she had stored in her bag (Just in case she tripped during the walk to the town, or got attacked by a bear, or anymore of that fun stuff), she held it out proudly for Gill to take.

'_Oh.'_ He thought as he took the item from her delicate hands_. 'So THAT's what happened.'_

"Gill?"

A sweet voice snapped him out of his realisation, causing him to look across and see a rather nervous looking Angela waiting, apparently wanting to see him take at least a sip before she left.

"Oh, right." He said in his usual manner, before unscrewing the bottle lid, and downing some of the liquid before he had a chance to even think about it.

"So?" An eager Angela was practically standing on her tip-toes waiting for a reaction, not noticing how Finn had all but completely fled from the scene.

"It's good. You made it well, Ange."

"OH THANK GOD. You seriously wouldn't believe what happened, hell, I'm not even going to TELL you what happened, because..."

Zoning out as Angela began to blabble, Gill wandered whether he should tell her what a side effect of her cooking attempt had been.

Thankfully for him, he was saved by Maya, who had caught a glimpse of her best friend whilst she was taking a stroll during her break from work. And being the best friend that she was, she ran straight over, obviously not having the same trouble as Gill did when deciding on either the subtle or 'in your face' approach to the situation.

"OH MY GODDESS ANGELA, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT IN YOUR HAIR?"

"Huh, in my hair?"

"Come here." Grabbing Angela by the arm, Maya pulled her over to one of the clinic's windows, to show her what exactly she was talking about.

"...WHAT THE FU-"

"DON'T WORRY! Come with me back to the inn, I'll wash it up all good for ya!"

And with that the ever eager Maya dragged a now embarrassed Angela away, hoping that her parents wouldn't get too much of a fright when they walked in to their home.

Staring at the spot where the commotion had just took place before him, Gill thanked the Harvest Goddess that Jin or Irene didn't see the tomato juice-stained Angela through the window, thinking that she had been battered by one of her chickens, or had swung her axe a bit too enthusiastically.

It was then that Gill did something that he rarely ever did. He smiled. Gill, the stuck-up, serious member of the town smiled...a smile which proceeded to turn into a hearty laugh.

However much of an idiot that Angela was, he decided, she could still make him smile.

And that was one of the many reasons why he was beginning to gradually fall in love with her.

...That, and the effort put into the making of the tomato juice, of course.


	7. Following in her footsteps

If there was one thing which Gill had grown to both love and hate, then it was rainy days.

Scrubbing furiously at the countertops in the kitchen in one of the rare chances which he wasn't busy, he listened to the steady pounding of the rain drops hitting the windows, smiling at how surprisingly soothing the sound was.

His wife had gone into town to do some errands, taking their now four year old little girl with them. Gill had to admit, it was quite lonely without their constant talking about the house.

After carefully scrutinising the now perfectly polished worktop, he looked up to the slowly ticking clock upon the wall, and sighed.

The reason why he also hated rainy days was about to be brought about. Or rather, brought _in._

Walking over to one of the many store cupboards in their house (Gill knew that a farmer would have a lot of tools, but that many? Seriously?) he pulled out a bright plastic bucket and mop, and began set about the task of filling up the said bucket with warm water. Counting down under his breath, he waited for the approaching onslaught.

_3...2..._

"DAMN THAT RAIN IS COLD."

One could have mistaken the crash of the door opening as the sound of thunder as a dripping wet Angela stormed through the door, desperate to get out of the cold, dank weather. Peeling of her coat in the doorway, and hanging it outside under the wooden veranda (At least she had the good grace to do that, Gill thought) she then proceeded to walk into the house, her boots dripping with God knows what after tramping through the now mud covered path in order to reach their house.

Letting out another sigh as he turned off the tap, Gill took the now full bucket of water over to the waiting doorway, frowning as he saw the trail of mud which led to it.

"Angela." He began calmly, "Why did you take your coat off and not your boots?"

Turning to his wife who was now stripping of the rest of her wet clothing off, he noticed her giggling as she fought to pull off the leg of a trouser which was clinging to her.

"I don't know, it's a habit now I guess."

Placing his hand to his forehead, Gill decided not to question his wife's logic any further, and leant against the doorframe, prepared for the next incoming.

And sure enough a few seconds later their daughter, Maria, came running in, just as soaked as her mother.

"WAAAH MUMMY YOU'RE TOO FAST!"

Unfortunately for Gill, his daughter didn't have the graces to take off even her coat, resulting in the spraying of water as well as mud as she came flying through the door.

Shaking his head in an amused manner, he closed the door before looking at the scene which unfolded before him; Angela (Still half dressed) was rubbing Maria's hair with a towel, whilst trying to unzip her coat with the other hand, earning protests from the little girl, claiming that she was being too 'rough' in her gestures.

Deciding to leave them too it, Gill dunked the mop in the bucket, preparing for the mass of mud which he was about to have to clear up. Just as he was about to take the first wipe however, he paused and noticed something in the dirty substance. There, inside the larger footsteps of Angela's were tiny replicas of them, the crinkly pattern of the identical boots standing out clearly.

Laughing to himself as he looked on in awe at the contrast, he realised that Maria really was going to follow in her Mother's footsteps.

_Literally_ in more way than one.

A/N just wanted to say thank you for all the kind reviews so far! They're appreciated. :3


	8. Growing up and Surprises

"Daaad will you stop checking on us? We're fine okay!"

"But Ma-"

"Father. Can you leave? We were in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh...okay, I'm sorry."

After seeing the stern look in his daughter's eyes as she made the request, Gill couldn't do anything but abide to the child's wishes. Turning on his heel he quietly closed the door behind him, giving his daughter and her best friend, Angie, some space to finish whatever 8 year old girls talk about nowadays.

Letting out a sigh as he walked down the small hallway leading to the rest of the house, he couldn't help but feel a sense of un want- he knew he was just being a over protective father, but it was hard for him to listen to his 'baby girl' tell him that she didn't need him around anymore.

She was finally growing up – soon she wouldn't want to be spending time with her old man and granddad, sitting in Flute Fields having a picnic, or going out to play with the animals after her Mother had finished looking after them for the day. Soon, Gill figured, she would start to get into boys and looking nice and being popular, only seeking advice from her Mother, she couldn't have 'girly' talks with a man, after all.

Soon, she wouldn't need him anymore.

"Hey...you don't need to look so sad. It's normal for a girl to act like that, you know?"

Jerking his head up as the familiar soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, Gill looked up to see his wife stopped in front of him, a pile of clean washing resting in her arms.

"I know..." he muttered, embarrassed, " But, it makes me think if I really am a good father to her...I know I've never been , but I thought that at least my own daughter would like me."

"Oh you're so silly!" Nudging her husband with her elbow slightly, Angela giggled as she saw what had become a signature frown appear on his face, but quickly drop again as his face crumpled. "Come on..." she said, more lightly this time, her face forming into a comforting smile, "let me put this away and we can have a talk."

Nodding his head slightly, Gill turned away from his wife to wait for her in the living room. Maybe she was right, and maybe he was just being silly? It there was one thing which had learnt from years of living together with Angela, it was that she always had a reasonable explanation for everything, and always found a way to make him smile again, which was one of the prominent reasons why he decided to marry her.

Already smiling, he took a seat by the small coffee table which held two printed photographs in neat little silver frames; one being of him and Angela on their wedding day, the other when Maria had just been born, and they were still in the clinic whilst Angela rested after giving birth.

"So..." appeared Angela's voice as she walked through the door, "I think that you need a lesson on how to father a young daughter without getting too upset."

Rolling his eyes, Gill moved over on the sofa to make room for his wife, pretending to sink back down into it as she took her place, earning him a half hearted bat of a hand at his head.

"Make the most of me not being heavy..." she muttered before crossing her legs neatly in front of her.

"Huh?" Now confused on top of being saddened by his daughter's earlier remark, Gill turned his head to stare at the woman intently, cocking his head to the side like a small child, the action causing her to giggle like a school girl herself.

"What is it?"

"We're going to have another baby."

Freezing almost comically, Gill opened his mouth and then closed it again, the abrupt news taking the man by shock.

"W-what...but h-how? I mean...what?"

It become Angela's turn to frown as she tried to believe that her husband, her super intelligent and always composed (He told her that almost passing out whilst she was giving birth didn't count) husband, could ask a stupid as question as that one.

"Do you need a lesson on sex education as well?"

"N-no! You know I didn't mean to ask that..." folding his arms across his chest, Gill turned to face away from Angela, his face growing redder and redder by the second.

"You really can be so silly..."

"Yeah..."

"You really don't need to worry about Maria." Moving closer to him, Angela swiftly put her arms around a still in-shock Gill, hoping to calm him down slightly after the news which she just gave him. "She's going to be like that. Did you ever stop to think that she may have just meant it when she said they were in the middle of a conversation? I remember when I was little, I got really angry when one of my parents tried to intrude one of my talks with my girl friends..."

"I...I never thought of it like that..."

"Exactly, see. It doesn't mean that she doesn't need you...because she sure as hell does. You mean so much to her, she's just not going to admit it to you directly at her age."

"You're right." Smiling as he lifted his head up, Gill proceeded to put his own arms around Angela, stealing a quick kiss from her in the process. "And besides...I'll be needed by this new little one, won't I?" placing a hand lovingly over her still reasonably flat stomach, Gill's smiled widened as he thought of what they could do as a family again once their newest member arrived.

Maybe all wasn't lost, after all.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been doing things for summer, and been distracted by playing Pokemon white...(I already played black, and I wanted to play again so brought white. ; )<p>

Actually, it was the scene where Bianca's dad comes and has that talk with her in the game which inspired me to write this...I even listened to the music which played in the background as I did so ha! I hope that didn't give any spoilers...I tried not to. .-.


End file.
